


Spideychelle:Far From Home

by Gamergeek16



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Parent Nick Fury, Spideychelle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2020-07-08 08:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergeek16/pseuds/Gamergeek16
Summary: My version of Far From Home Fluff





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [you_guys_are_losers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_guys_are_losers/gifts), [positivelyglowing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/positivelyglowing/gifts), [sketchibilitea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchibilitea/gifts), [ForASecondThereWedWon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForASecondThereWedWon/gifts), [youheldyourbreath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youheldyourbreath/gifts), [tvfanatic97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvfanatic97/gifts).



> My first page of my first Fanfiction Ever. Dedicated to my favorite Spideychelle fanfiction authors

_**Avengers…Assemble** _

_**I AM Inevitable** _

_**And I…Am… Iron man** _


	2. Chapter 2

MJ stealthily sneaks into Peter and Ned’s hotel room like a Super Spy 😉 looking for her favorite Blue shirt of Peter’s to sleep in. pulling out Peter's suitcase from under peters bed and opening it she sees it right laying at the very top next to Peter’s Suit leaving the case open she walks to the bathroom to change. MJ slips out of her clothes and into her peter’s shirt, her ‘spider’-sense tingles she’s not alone. Walking out of the bathroom with her clothes bundled in her arms she stops and turns to the right sitting in the pale green chair is her father (Jedi Master Mace Windu) Nick Fury Director of Shield. Mace stares at his Daughter, MJ Stares at her father, walking over to the open suitcase lays her clothes on top closes the suitcase and slides the case back under the bed slips into peters bed curling the blankets around her. MJ Knows why her father is here in Venice to Recruit her adorable precious cinnamon roll geek of a Husband into stopping another supervillain plot.  
MJ looks over at her dad and sees that his gaze locked onto her hand a small smile on his face. She looks at her ring finger smiling. A Ring made of a mixture of Vibranium and Nanotech in Red and Blue with Princess Leia and R2-D2 etched on the sides with her Famous quote “I Love You” with a Vibranium laced Diamond in the center. The ring turns into her super-suit with just a tap on the Gemstone. Peters Ring is identical to the difference between Han Solo and Chewie and Han’s quote “I Know”. Her father, Liz, Ned, Betty, Tony, Pepper, Morgan, Happy, May and the rest of the Avengers are the only ones that know she and peter are Married. MJ grabs her phone and earbuds plugging them in scrolling until she gets to her favorite song that peter loves to sing softly to her and the song, they had their first dance as Mr. and Mrs. Stark: Michael Bublé’s Me and Mrs. Jones as the song starts her mind flashes back to her wedding day her dress an exact replica of Princess Leia’s outfit from the end of A New Hope while peter dressed as Han Solo. Her father walking her down the aisle to the tune of Han Solo and the Princess theme by John Williams, Morgan, Cassie, and Lila as the flower girls, Cooper and Nathaniel as the Ring bears, Ned and Betty as maid of honor and best man, Liz, Pepper, Wanda, Aunt May and Natasha as bridesmaids while Tony, Happy, Thor and Cap as Groomsmen. Doctor Strange as the officiant. It was a private wedding at the Compound. As a wedding present, Tony and Pepper gave their son.


End file.
